The present invention relates to scanning line driver circuits, and electrooptic apparatuses, electronic apparatuses and semiconductor devices using the same.
Electrooptic apparatuses such as liquid crystal panels are widely used at display sections of electronic apparatuses, such as, watches, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and the like. In recent years, while the amount of information to be displayed has increased because of the increased data processing capability, there has been an increasing demand for electronic apparatuses exhibiting reduced size and higher picture resolution.
Electrooptic apparatuses such as liquid crystal panels thus need to increase the number of pixels per unit area. This is typically accomplished by reducing the size of each pixel (dot). This can be accomplished by narrowing gaps of data lines and gaps of scanning lines that define the pixels. Driver circuits typically output a driving signal to each of the lines. Data line driver circuits supply data signals based on image data to data lines.
Attempts have been made to narrow the gaps of data lines and the gaps of scanning lines. However, due to the problems relating to mounting efficiency and the like, the gap of these lines cannot be narrowed to values beyond the limit of the output pitch of a driver circuit. Because data line driver circuits are driven for display according to a given driving method, data line driver circuits require a complex control circuit and also must be able to accommodate for changes in the number of display colors. Data line driver circuits are relatively more expensive than scanning line driver circuits
Accordingly, there is a need for data line driver circuits that are more versatile, yet that do not require changes to the driving methods and/or changes in the value of the output pitch.